


【仓安】沿途

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【仓安】沿途

沿途

About [大仓忠义×安田章大]

>>>>>  
大仓已经有两个月没有迈进安田的家门了。  
今天一早刚到公司就收到了那人的邮件，说是新曲子踩着deadlineギリギリ都上交了，终于可以休息几天了。安田的邮件还是一如既往地没重点，像是把失联的这两个来月的事情都要一口气补上一般，写得啰嗦又意义不明。  
大仓回复他说好好我知道了，那今晚你要吃什么。  
结果收到了对方的秒回：咖喱！我要吃辣一点的~句尾还是那只呆蠢的小企鹅。  
大仓看见他的回复，终于还是笑了。

下班顺路去了超市买好了食材，拎着大包小包的东西久违地打开了安田家的大门。嗯，和想象中的一模一样，玄关处是摆放得东倒西歪的鞋，屋子里沙发上堆满了不知道洗没洗过的衣服，茶几上的烟灰缸里塞满了烟头，旁边还有喝剩下一半的黑咖啡。大仓几乎是踩着安田扔了一地的废谱子进的屋。房间里没开灯，已到了傍晚时候屋内光线很昏暗，他一脚踢到了安田随手扔在地上的吉他拨片，然后又踩到了什么尖尖的东西。  
捡起来一看，是安田的耳钉，而且似乎耳针的部分已经弯曲地变了形。他不难想象出安田一脚踩在自己耳钉上后吃痛地倒在地上，然后气急败坏地把耳钉扔进角落里的样子。

大仓把食材在厨房放好，随后进了这个把家里变成这样的罪魁祸首的房间。安田章大32岁，知名作曲家，还在被窝里睡得昏天黑地。值得庆幸的是好歹他有好好把他的宝贝吉他收回盒子里。大仓扯了扯安田的被角，轻唤了声yasu。被窝里那人艰难地哼哼着睁开了眼，说大仓你来了啊，早上好。  
已经是晚上了。大仓边说边掀开了安田的被子，只穿了件纯白的棉背心的安田呈大字的姿势躺在床上，光着的腿和下身暴露在了空气里。大仓皱眉，从抽屉里翻了条内裤出来扔给他。  
还想吃晚饭的话就快点起来。不客气地一巴掌拍在了安田的屁股上，那人叫着痛，踉跄从床上爬起穿上内裤，揉着睡乱的头发去了卫生间洗漱。

“哇！有凉拌秋葵！大仓你好棒！”已经清醒过来的安田恢复了小尖嗓的状态在饭桌前鼓掌喊了起来。  
作曲家先生哼起了新作秋葵之歌，歌词意义不明的全是okura。安田夹了一筷子秋葵放进了大仓的盘子里，“はい、大倉とオクラ~”   
大仓又皱起了眉，安田从前段时间起叫自己时总喜欢少掉一个お，吃饭时菜单里有秋葵也会兴奋个不停，一个人乐呵呵地非得让自己和秋葵一起拍照。他觉得很烦躁，就像是这间乱得不行的屋子一样，包括房间的主人，现在都让他觉得烦躁到窒息。他看见坐在餐桌对面晃着腿吃咖喱的安田，可笑的是人家似乎丝毫没有察觉到自己此刻的心情。  
大仓低着头不说话，吃完了自己大分量的咖喱。

还好屋主主动承担下了洗碗的工作，大仓找出这个家里备着的自己的洗漱用具进了浴室。洗漱台上还放着安田的刮胡刀，他的耳钉和戒指胡乱摆在台子上，刚刚用过的洗面奶的盖子也没有盖好。大仓觉得莫名一阵头疼，然后开始帮他收拾浴室。终于泡进热水池里舒舒服服地松一口气，白天在公司哄上司下班还来当家政员，他真的累了，各种意义上。大仓把脸埋进水里，希望热水的温度能够激醒他近来越发强烈的荒谬的想法。  
事实证明也许安田不是一个能好好独立生活的社会人，也不一定是个多称职的恋人，但是起码在床上积极性这点来说是相当合格了。

大仓刚洗完澡穿上浴袍出去，就被安田拉到了床上。安田拿了张大大的柔软的毛巾，跨坐在大仓身上帮他擦头发。大仓打湿了的前发被安田用毛巾包住捋到了后面，安田贴着他露出来的额头，一言不发地吻上大仓的唇。

时隔了两个月的性爱，身体似乎比想象中的诚实，安田的手环住大仓的脖子，手指插入发根向上有些粗暴地摸着他湿润的黑发。腰肢不安分的扭动，隔着浴袍和安田宽松的睡裤能感觉到彼此下身勃起的性器，被撩得有些意乱的大仓主动加深了吻，伸手从安田的背后探进衣服里顺着脊柱一节节向上抚摸，另一只手捏了捏安田的屁股。

安田直接解开了他的浴袍把大仓扑倒在床上，骑在他身上居高临下的姿态逗弄起大仓像是卡通熊猫眼形状的乳首。感觉到了明显的变硬以后，他又俯下身子去用舌头舔弄，在突起的颗粒用舌尖打着圈儿，吸吮着周围的皮肤发出啧啧的水声。  
大仓还在享受对方久违的主动，胸前的那颗脑袋一寸寸地向上移，然后在他的颈间狠狠咬了一口。  
安田倒是笑的开心，说盖个章，告诉你们公司的小妹妹你已经名草有主了，还是个凶猛的主。

也许放在刚交往的那几年，大仓还会因为安田的宣示主权和嫉妒感到高兴，现在他只感觉到了没有信赖感的不安，还有烦躁。翻身把安田压在了身下，他决定等下要把他操到再也没力气咬人，甚至连说这些风凉话的力气都没有。  
安田乖乖地张开腿让大仓的手指深入扩张，随着他缓慢推进和退出的动作嘴边溢出零碎的呻吟声。打开床头柜右手边的第二个抽屉，大仓顺便还数了一下，万幸，和两个月前自己上一次来时剩的安全套的数量对得上。

猜忌和怀疑，也是互相的。为什么在一起的时间越长，反而感到越不安了呢。大仓想不透，在他一遍遍挺进贯穿安田的身体的时候，那种不安感丝毫没有消失。  
“大仓……啊……”安田拔高了声线的尖嗓音跟床咯吱的摇摆声一同响起。“慢点……大仓……”他并没有理会安田的话，只是一个劲地按照自己的速度抽插。他决定了要把他操到说不出话来为止。安田的呻吟声还是那么动听，只是叫他的名字显得越发的刺耳。他叫他大仓，おーくら，什么时候起不再叫自己tacchon了呢。

安田半张开的嘴里已经只能发出单音节的声音了，他伸出手想要抚慰高高挺立却不被照顾到的性器，却被大仓一把抓住了手。大仓的手很大，能一只手捏住他的双手，另一只则是不算温柔的抚摸上了自己的下身，以不逊于抽插的频率撸动着。安田的前端渗出了液体，他的声音发颤，艰难地叫他，说看着我。  
大仓看着他沾满情欲的脸，泛起的红蔓延到了耳尖，安田因承受不住的快感不自觉动起了腰，眼角是不小心滑落的泪水。安田也许不知道他现在的样子到底有多诱人。大仓又加快了速度，伸手抹去了安田的眼泪，然后手指相扣进行最后的冲刺。

看着我……看着我呀……安田不停地重复这句话。大仓耐心地说了一遍又一遍，我看着你呢，yasu。内壁猛然地紧缩，安田向后仰头呻吟，被羞耻地大大分开的双腿也止不住地想要夹紧合上，他的性器抵在大仓的小腹上，前端射出了白色的浊液。大仓也低吟着动了动腰，两人一前一后到达了高潮。

清理完身体后，大仓在阳台抽烟，换了件干净T恤的安田从背后一把抱住了他，嗅着他身上与自己相同的沐浴露的味道。  
“不累吗？你快去睡觉啦。”  
“不困，我都睡了一天了。”安田闷闷的声音从背后传来。  
大仓把他拽到了眼前，低头看到那人光着的脚，又是不满地说道：“夜里凉，你去穿上拖鞋。”  
安田倒是不予理会，自顾自地踮起脚从大仓嘴边抢过抽了一半的香烟叼上，身子挂在阳台的栏杆边上向下望去。

“我说yasu。”  
“大仓你别这么严肃嘛，今天进门到现在你对我皱过多少次眉了。”安田短短的手指戳上了大仓紧皱的眉间，“小孩子不要随时皱眉啦，会老得快的。”  
“安田先生我已经不是小孩子了，我都31岁了。”  
“31岁还很年轻的嘛，未来的人生还有很长~”  
“不想被你这个大我不到1岁的人说教。”

安田fufu地笑了起来，在栏杆上摁熄了烟头，然后说着冷钻进了大仓的怀里。安田章大的体温一直都比一般人偏高，抱在怀里隔着衣料都能感到暖暖的。大仓觉得好笑，这种蹩脚的谎话他以为能骗得了相处了十多年的自己吗。  
不过是想要一个拥抱而已。安田小小的一只抱在怀里，大仓低头看着他头顶的发旋，新染的栗色发根已有点发黑。他开始认真地想，如果安田没有开口索取，他会不会像这样抱住他呢。  
大仓无奈地瘪嘴笑了笑，什么时候变成这样了，他不再对着安田撒娇，反倒是那人越来越依赖起了自己。  
“呐yasu，”夜晚很安静，安静的正好可以让人沉下心来好好思考一些事情。大仓终于还是鼓起了勇气开口，“我们要不要暂时……”  
“我想跟大仓一起出去玩。”几乎是在他说话的同时，安田的声音悠悠传来。

“嗯？”大仓松开了怀抱，安田仰起脸看着他，又重复了一遍。  
“我想要跟你一起出去玩。”  
“我的假期到这周四，你请假陪我出来玩吧，一天就好。”  
对于安田的自说自话，大仓又头疼了起来。“我可不要陪你去冲绳晒到掉皮啊。”  
“不去冲绳。”安田摇了摇头，“我们回一趟大阪吧。”  
“回？我怎么记得有的人可是尼崎出身的啊。”  
“尼崎是我的，可是大阪是我们两个人的。”安田噘着嘴，“我想要和大仓一起回去看一眼我们的大阪。”  
“拜托了，”他把头埋进了大仓的胸前，双手捏着他的衣服下摆，“有什么想说的等我们回来再说好吗……”面对安田难得的示弱，大仓点头答应了。

一天一夜的旅行，安田事先订好了车票和酒店，开心地跟大仓计划说想去哪里。“好久没吃到正宗的章鱼烧了啊~”安田坐在椅子上晃着小腿，慢吞吞地吃着大仓做的早餐。  
“大仓你有想去的地方吗？”  
“没有什么特别想去的，不过偶尔回去看看也好，好久没回过大阪了。”  
“我啊，想去以前读书的时候我们常翘课去逛街的那些店，想吃道顿堀的拉面，去你最喜欢去的那家。”安田兴奋地掰着手指数起来，被大仓制止了说快吃早餐不然要凉了。  
安田放在茶几上的手机震动了一下。大仓拿起来看，是酒店发来的订房确认信息。安田订了两间单人房。  
“还有还有，我想去以前我们经常骑车经过的那条公路！大仓你还记得吗，就是你经常骑机车载我的那条路！”  
直到大仓点头说了好，安田才心满意足地继续享用他的咖啡。

出发的那天的天气不是很好，雾气挺重天看着灰蒙蒙的。他们上了车，安田抱住大仓的手臂隔着他大大的身躯努力往窗外望去：“大仓你说今天看得见富士山吗？”  
“估计是看不到了吧……”  
“真遗憾。”安田瘪嘴，“本来还想和你一起看的啊，大仓最喜欢的富士山。”不开心地动了动身子，安田把头靠上大仓的肩膀，“我要睡了，如果等下看到富士山了记得叫我。”  
安田真的就这么睡了，耳边突然安静了下来大仓反倒是有点不习惯。他看着安田的侧脸，岁月似乎没有在他的脸上留下太多的痕迹。这个人自从认识他以来好像就没怎么变过，身高停在原地不动，自己则是从平视他慢慢长到了现在能一把抱他入怀的高度。也许就变了变发型吧，大仓揉了揉他的头发，睡梦中的安田皱着脸，像是梦见了什么不好的事情。  
其实仔细看还是能发现的，他眼角的那些细纹，下巴没有剃干净的胡茬，还有练起了肌肉变得结实了的身材，都在证明着一件事情，他的安田真的长大了。

大仓想起了十多年前他们一起上京的那一天。高中毕业的他去东京求学，那时已经毕业了一年的安田，本来是在大阪随便找了份工作，却不管不顾家里人的反对背着把吉他跟他跑来了东京。  
当时的安田和现在一样，靠着自己的肩膀笑得一脸开心说要是能看见富士山就好了。但是心里有多不安呢，大仓比谁都清楚，所以他只好握紧他的手，握得再紧一些，悄悄地在他耳边说yasu我不会再放开你了哦。年少时总是想的理所当然，讲着到永远的大话，大仓也没有想到，怎么就走到这一步了呢。  
安田的梦魇似乎还在困扰着他，他下意识地捏住了大仓的衣袖，发出难受的呢喃声。大仓轻拉下他紧拽住自己衣服的手，然后慢慢地，与他的手十指相扣。

睡了一路的安田下车时可有精神，拉着大仓把想去的地方逛了个遍，大仓跟不上这个小个子欢快的情绪了，无奈笑着冲他喊了一声yasu你慢点呀。安田回过头的一瞬间表情是愣住的，他的笑容僵在脸上，似乎是没有好好消化掉刚刚大仓的话语，但接着又是灿烂地笑起来对大仓招手，说你快过来。  
也许是故乡的魔力，回到大阪以后大仓心里的烦躁削弱了不少。他和安田走过了一个个两人曾经无数次经过的地方，看身旁那人高兴得手舞足蹈，自己也被感染了那种心情一般。他开始想起过去的他们，想起那个偷偷打了耳洞的平时一脸乖学生样的安田学长，想起了他们一起翘的课，买的成对的廉价的时尚小物品，在骑着自行车下坡时高声唱起的傻傻的歌。  
他想起了第一次接吻时的小心翼翼，安田那副像是受了惊的小动物的样子。他想起那个已经成年了的安田哭着跟他说要和他一起去东京，说他不想要和他分开。  
事实证明这12年来他们真的没有分开，那个当年说着只想和自己在一起的小个子，现在还成了比他更有本事的作曲家。

安田在一家店里愉快地挑起了首饰，大仓跟在他后面进去，就看见那人呆呆地摸着手上的戒指。“我好喜欢这个，大仓我可以买吗？”其实就是一枚普普通通的戒指，没有夸张的设计和点缀，大仓不知道它怎么就合了安田的眼缘。  
“喜欢就买吧。”  
安田点点头，拿着戒指去付了钱。他走开后大仓才发现，那枚戒指其实是一对的也可拆分来卖，安田只拿走了一只。  
大仓的心里有种说不出的情绪，他看见安田出了店，便自己悄悄买下了另一只。

在心斋桥逛到了下午，安田吵着说想去以前兜风的那条路，两人便买了车票上了摇摇晃晃的电车。  
路边有出租机车的，大仓租了一辆，安田乖乖地接过头盔坐在了车子后座。  
“出发！”手指向路的尽头，安田兴奋地命令司机先生发车。  
山里的风还是有些大，安田紧紧环抱住大仓的腰，把脸贴在他的背上。  
“大仓你还记得我们第一次来这里的时候吗？”  
“当时还是下了课骑自行车来的呢，我说想看星星，结果你非得跟着我来。”安田回忆起他们的过去，“你还记得吗？”  
“当然记得，那天下了大雨最后什么鬼都没看到。”听见了回应，他满意地蹭了蹭大仓的背，手拨开被大风吹乱的前发。  
“说起来我们也在这里飚过车吧，当时你刚考了驾照，说要跟我比比谁开得更快，我可担心你了。”  
大仓没有接话，只是笑了笑。  
“不过后来更多的时候都是你载我了呢，大仓骑机车的样子可帅了~我每次倒是都像个小粉丝一样在你身后喊着加油。”安田不安分地坐在车上晃了晃，“果然还是自己的车好，租来的车后座硌屁股。”

“你坐好啦。”大仓担心的说教道他，“等下摔了怎么办。”  
“不怕，我抱着你呢。”  
“那就再抱紧一点啊。”  
后面的安田没了声音，大仓只是感觉到了腰间收紧的双臂，还有对方贴在自己背上的脸庞。大仓笑了，连他自己也无意识的高兴地笑了。  
山里修的平路沿途并没有什么多美的风景，大仓一路骑着摩托，看见的都是那年的安田和自己。

16岁的安田章大和15岁的大仓忠义艰难的骑着自行车爬上坡路。  
22岁的安田章大陪21岁的大仓忠义在这里飙车玩闹。  
24岁的大仓忠义，拿攒了好久的工资买了人生第一辆机车，载着25岁的安田章大驶过了这条路。  
那时的安田，也是扯着他的小尖嗓尖叫欢呼着，说tacchon你好棒。

“tacchon……”  
“你说什么？”喧嚣的风声和车子嘈杂的引擎声盖过了安田的话语。大仓没有听清，只是隐约听见了安田叫他，于是稍微扭过头去问他。  
“我说，”安田提高了分贝有些大声地喊话，“tacchon，等这条路开到尽头，我们就分手吧。”  
“……好。”隔了许久大仓回了他一个字。

性格敏感如安田又怎么会察觉不到大仓在想什么呢。与其被宣告分手，他更愿意做提出的那一方。大仓沉默地开着车，身后的安田把脸紧紧埋在了他的背上。隔着单薄的衬衣他感觉到了温热的液体，还有夹杂在风声和引擎声里的安田的声音。他在哭。  
大仓继续向前，飞奔往后消失掉的都是他们的时光。其余的什么也看不见，沿途的风景，只剩下了跟他一起走过了一年又一年的安田。  
心底里的某个角落开始难过的痛了起来，他想，要是这条路没有尽头就好了。  
那些常年的琐碎的烦心的小事，那个有时候真的可恶到牙痒的安田章大，其实不正是自己生活的一部分么。

他们到了山顶时，天已经黑了。山下城市的灯光陆离，沿途照明的路灯也接连亮起，指引了回去的道路。  
曾经也中二地站在山顶说着自己远大抱负的两人，也曾在山顶的草坪上并肩坐细细亲吻的两人，此刻却是相对无言。  
安田的眼泪止住了，脸上还挂着未干完的泪痕。他吸着鼻子，揉了揉有些红的眼睛。  
大风呼啸，吹得大仓有些冷了。他拿起头盔扣在了安田头上，说好冷我们回去吧。  
“刚刚来的时候是我开的，现在回去该你载我了，我好累。”

“我们已经分手了。”安田强作镇定地讲出了这句话。  
“嗯，我知道，”大仓带好了头盔坐上后座，与安田处在了同一个水平高度。他看着安田的眼睛，“所以我再重新开始追你就好了。”  
31岁的大仓忠义，对32岁半小时前刚成为了自己前男友的安田章大如是说道。  
Fin.


End file.
